Depuis qu'elle est partie
by Melya
Summary: Quelques années après la disparition soudaine des Pevensie, qui sont retournés vivre dans leur propre monde, Tumnus s'inquiète encore pour sa meilleure amie et se remémore avec nostalgie plusieurs moments passés avec elle.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis qu'elle est partie

.

_**Note de l'auteur (désolée pour la longueur!):**_

_Cette « fanfiction » est la première que je termine et peut-être aussi la dernière, tout dépendant des commentaires qu'elle me vaudra et du temps que je trouverai pour en pondre d'autres. Au risque d'exaspérer ceux qui auraient déjà eu leur dose de fics anglaises traitant du même sujet, j'ai choisi d'écrire sur mes deux personnages préférés, Lucy et M. Tumnus, parce que j'ai toujours trouvé leur amitié très touchante. Quand les Pevensie retournent vivre dans leur monde, à la fin de _L'armoire magique_, on ne voit pas comment les choses se passent à Narnia pendant ce temps et c'est là-dessus que porte mon texte. Je me suis dit qu'après avoir été les meilleurs amis qui soient durant toutes ces années, tous les deux avaient dû être considérablement affectés par cette brusque séparation. Surtout Tumnus, qui a sans doute eu le temps de vieillir sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu des rois et reines disparus. L'auteur ne s'est pas attardé sur des détails de ce genre (peut-être bien parce que son intention n'était pas de faire pleurer ses jeunes lecteurs), alors en tant qu'incurable mélancolique, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le faire. Il me semblait naturel que le faune se soit beaucoup inquiété au sujet de Lucy et qu'il lui soit arrivé de se demander s'il la reverrait un jour. J'ai donc tenté de décrire, de son point de vue, la solitude qu'il a pu ressentir après la disparition de la personne qui comptait vraisemblablement le plus pour lui._

_Ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres auront peut-être un peu de mal à distinguer les événements qui s'y rapportent de ceux qui proviennent entièrement de ma petite cervelle. Je me suis inspirée du premier film pour certains éléments, mais comme l'idée de base m'était venue un peu avant sa sortie (la date plus récente de mon texte étant due à quelques modifications effectuées plusieurs mois après sa première publication), j'ai décidé de garder le livre comme référence principale, ce qui explique les écarts entre ma version et celle de Disney. Mon intention n'était pas de réinventer la fin de l'histoire, mais plutôt de la regarder sous une perspective différente, en comblant à ma façon des espaces laissés vides. J'ai essayé autant que possible de conserver l'essence des personnages pour donner à l'ensemble un minimum de crédibilité, mais ce sera à vous de me dire si j'y suis plus ou moins arrivée. J'avoue cependant avoir pris des libertés pour ce qui est des sentiments du narrateur, que rien dans les écrits de C.S. Lewis ne laisse vraiment supposer... Je me permets aussi de faire un peu de publicité à l'auteur en recommandant à mes lecteurs de se plonger dans l'œuvre originale, ce qui leur permettra de mieux saisir les allusions aux six autres tomes. (Si des enfants peuvent passer à travers toute la série, vous le pouvez certainement aussi! Ça en vaut la peine.) Et pour ceux qu'un retour sur les événements connus n'intéresserait absolument pas, c'est à partir de la troisième partie que j'ai presque tout inventé. Il n'y a pas vraiment de chapitres, en fait. Il s'agit d'une suite de souvenirs et de réflexions que j'ai simplement divisée en cinq pour en faciliter la lecture._

_Pour finir (il est temps, je sais!), j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, étant donné que l'étude des verbes au subjonctif imparfait n'a malheureusement jamais fait partie du programme à mon école, malheureusement. (Voilà que je blâme le Ministère de l'Éducation pour la qualité de mon écriture!) Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Avis toutefois aux amateurs de scènes de bataille ou de péripéties bourrées d'action: vous n'en trouverez pas ici. En fait, si vous ne raffolez pas particulièrement des longues descriptions dignes des plus exaspérants romans à l'eau de rose et des histoires exagérément dramatiques dans lesquelles il ne se passe pas grand-chose de palpitant, vous risquez seulement de vous endormir devant votre écran et de vous réveiller de mauvaise humeur à cause du gaspillage d'électricité et/ou du retard au boulot que cette expérience somnifère vous aura occasionné. Mais pour ceux qui voudraient quand même se risquer à jeter un coup d'oeil, vous êtes libres de le faire maintenant que je vous ai avertis!_

**_Copyright et tous ces trucs ennuyeux mais bons à préciser:_**

_Avant de commencer, même si tout le monde s'en doute fortement vu la catégorie dans laquelle se trouve cette pièce de fiction, spécifions que les personnages de cette histoire sont tirés de l'œuvre du génial Clive Staples Lewis,_ Les Chroniques de Narnia_, et non de mon incroyable imagination. J'ai inventé la plupart des événements qui se déroulent ici et revisité les autres à ma façon, mais l'idée de base n'est absolument pas la mienne, hélas, au risque de scandaliser ceux qui auraient voulu m'attribuer tout le mérite pour des idées que j'ai seulement empruntées au vrai créateur de Narnia. Les éditeurs qui pourraient avoir l'idée farfelue de se ruiner en publiant ce qui suit sont prévenus. Et maintenant, je vous laisse!_

_._

* * *

.

Il pleut encore. Assis près de la fenêtre, insouciant des longues heures qui s'écoulent, je regarde toute cette eau ruisseler sur les branches dénudées des arbres. Avant son arrivée ici, tout ce que je pouvais voir, à travers l'épaisse couche de givre qui recouvrait la vitre, c'était un paysage d'un blanc immaculé. Il y a longtemps maintenant que la neige a fondu, mais depuis qu'elle est partie, il me semble que la chaleur de l'été s'en est allée avec elle. Il ne me servirait toutefois à rien d'allumer un feu, car c'est au fond de mon cœur que l'hiver est revenu souffler son vent glacial.

Rien ne pourrait me rendre la gaieté que j'avais autrefois, si ce n'est qu'elle revienne, mais à chaque jour qui passe, cet espoir m'abandonne un peu plus. Il y a aujourd'hui trois ans qu'elle a disparu, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Les jours durant son règne s'envolaient si vite qu'elle paraissait grandir à vue d'œil. Je me souvenais du couronnement comme s'il n'avait eu lieu que la veille, et déjà elle était devenue une élégante demoiselle pour qui Narnia n'avait plus aucun mystère.

Ma reine m'a assuré, autrefois, que j'étais toujours le bienvenu au palais et que je pouvais y demeurer aussi longtemps que j'en avais envie. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle n'y est plus, j'ai préféré revenir vivre dans ma vieille caverne. Je ne me rends plus là-bas qu'occasionnellement, afin d'éviter que tout le royaume se préoccupe de mon état, car bien que j'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, certains camarades de longue date trouvent que j'ai changé. Ils me reprochent d'avoir perdu mon sens de l'humour et de toujours avoir la tête ailleurs. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se mettent à en chercher la cause. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre...

Mes yeux se posent sur les fauteuils vides, devant la cheminée remplie de cendre. Le souvenir me revient de l'époque où les deux places étaient occupées et où un bon feu crépitant nous réchauffait tous les deux. Je revois la petite fille, confortablement assise avec sa tasse de thé dans une main et une tartine dans l'autre. C'était une créature fascinante. Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois que j'ai été confronté à son regard pétillant de vie et de curiosité. J'avais longtemps cru que les êtres humains n'étaient que des personnages de légendes avides de pouvoir et de combats glorieux. Si j'ai quelquefois espéré qu'il s'en trouvât encore quelque part, pas une seconde je ne me serais attendu à être celui qui en rencontrerait un.

Cependant, la puissante magie de l'Empereur a voulu que je croise le chemin d'une fille d'Ève. Dès l'instant où elle s'est trouvée suffisamment près pour que je distingue bien son visage, j'ai compris que je m'étais gravement trompé. Les humains existaient réellement, ce qui signifiait que je serais forcé de respecter le serment que j'avais fait sous la menace... mais celle qui se tenait devant moi n'était qu'une enfant sans défense. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux grands guerriers que j'avais imaginés. Je suis resté étonné qu'elle n'ait pas eu peur de moi, même si mon apparence devait lui paraître très étrange. Pleine d'une gentillesse toute naturelle et d'une confiance qui aurait touché même le cœur le plus dur, elle m'a immédiatement accepté tel que j'étais et m'a considéré sans le moindre doute comme un être bienveillant. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce qui m'a empêché de commettre la plus grave erreur de ma vie.

Je me rappelle si bien cet après-midi où je l'ai invitée à venir prendre le thé chez moi. Loin de se douter de mes intentions malhonnêtes, elle a insisté pour m'aider à porter quelques-uns des paquets que je portais, même si elle enfonçait dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes mis en route, sa petite main délicatement posée sur mon bras qui tenait le parapluie. Au cours des heures qui ont suivi, mes craintes se sont complètement dissipées et mes préjugés ont cédé la place à une affection grandissante. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais me permettre de m'y attacher, mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement? Son sourire était un véritable enchantement; elle parlait avec une simplicité désarmante et l'intérêt qu'elle portait à mes histoires me touchait profondément. Quelqu'un s'intéressait réellement à ces vieux contes de faunes! Moi qui craignais d'ennuyer les gens dès que je me mettais à parler de mes bouquins, j'étais ravi de pouvoir les partager avec une personne qui ne se lassait pas de les entendre.

Il m'aurait fait grand plaisir de l'inviter à revenir me rendre visite aussi souvent qu'elle en avait envie, si ce n'avait été du danger que nous courions tous les deux, mais si sa présence risquait de causer ma perte, elle me libérait en même temps de l'état de torpeur auquel m'avait trop longtemps contraint l'interminable saison morte. Rien depuis des lustres n'avait pu me réchauffer le cœur comme elle l'a fait. Elle a été pour moi comme un lever de soleil à la fin d'une longue nuit sans étoiles.

Pourtant, je formais toujours le dessein de la livrer à celle qui s'était autoproclamée souveraine de tout le pays une centaine d'année auparavant, comme l'exigeait l'engagement solennel que j'avais été forcé de prendre. Le cœur lourd, mais tâchant de paraître détendu afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons, j'ai préparé le thé pour la petite fille d'Ève tout en lui faisant la conversation. Je lui ai raconté comment le chant du Grand Lion avait donné vie à tout ce qui respire en ce monde, puis j'ai joué sur ma flûte une berceuse qui l'a plongée dans un profond sommeil. Cela avait été beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'avais cru. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller prévenir la Sorcière Blanche et tout risque d'être exécuté serait écarté. Pourtant, cette simple tâche dont j'aurais dû pouvoir m'acquitter sans aucune difficulté me paraissait tout à coup insurmontable. Tandis que je regardais cette frêle créature assoupie dans mon fauteuil, en m'efforçant de croire qu'elle devait forcément être plus dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air pour que notre dictatrice la craigne autant, les minutes s'écoulaient jusqu'à devenir des heures, et bien que le temps pressât, quelque chose me retenait de quitter ma caverne.

À ce moment-là, en fait, j'étais envahi par une émotion indescriptible, infiniment plus puissante que la terreur que m'inspirait la Sorcière Blanche. Après avoir vécu seul si longtemps, j'avais à nouveau le sentiment d'avoir une famille. Conscient que la vie de cette enfant reposait entre mes mains, je me sentais tout à coup responsable de veiller à ce que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Je réalisais soudain avec horreur la gravité de ce que j'étais en train de faire et je me sentais submergé par une culpabilité de plus en plus insoutenable.

À la tombée de la nuit, je pleurais encore de honte et de désespoir lorsque la jeune fille d'Ève s'est réveillée. Après que je lui eusse avoué ce qui m'accablait, la peur et la déception que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux ont fait redoubler l'intensité de mes sanglots. Ma lâcheté avait fait de moi un monstre. Mon pauvre père aurait certainement été très attristé par ma conduite, lui qui avait vécu en défendant bravement les idéaux des Narniens restés fidèles à notre Roi. En mon for intérieur, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résoudre à trahir ainsi une victime innocente. J'étais conscient qu'en refusant de le faire, je signais sans doute mon arrêt de mort, mais il était trop tard. Maintenant que je la connaissais, il m'était impossible de faire abstraction de mes sentiments. Si Aslan voulait que je vive, ce ne serait certainement pas en tant que traître de ses loyaux sujets et de mes propres alliés.

Aslan... Depuis longtemps, j'avais cessé d'espérer son retour. Les prophéties annonçaient sa victoire prochaine, mais j'avais renié mon allégeance alors que j'aurais dû lui rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin, comme tous ceux qui avaient choisi d'affronter le courroux de son ennemie. Après avoir ainsi abandonné mon Roi, j'avais laissé la culpabilité m'abattre et l'incrédulité me gagner peu à peu. Toutefois, en pensant à Lucy Pevensie et à sa foi d'enfant, le courage m'est revenu. Quel que fût le prix à payer, cela n'avait plus d'importance, car je savais désormais que pour elle, j'étais prêt à courir ce risque. Même si je devais subir le châtiment qui était réservé aux traîtres, j'étais convaincu que c'était la moindre des choses que je pusse souffrir pour elle, après qu'elle m'eût apporté tant de réconfort et de joie. J'avais à présent la ferme intention de me racheter pour le mal que j'avais fait. À présent, je réalisais que j'avais eu tort de désespérer. Notre souverain légitime était vivant, j'en étais à nouveau convaincu, et dans sa grande bonté, il l'avait envoyée vers moi pour me rendre l'espoir. Prenant la petite main de Lucy dans la mienne, j'ai finalement franchi le seuil, mais dans un but différent de ce que j'aurais cru à peine quelques heures plus tôt. J'allais la raccompagner jusqu'à l'endroit d'où elle était venue et m'assurer qu'elle se trouve hors de danger, puis m'en remettre à Aslan pour la suite des événements.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'elle est revenue frapper à ma porte, ce fut un tel bonheur de la revoir saine et sauve que j'en ai presque oublié toute prudence. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas la renvoyer chez elle après un long voyage à travers la forêt enneigée. Je l'ai pressée d'entrer se mettre au chaud, en espérant que personne ne l'avait vue marcher dans les parages.

Après un copieux déjeuner, lors de cette seconde visite, elle m'a demandé de lui raconter une fois de plus les coutumes des habitants des bois. Je me suis installé près du foyer et elle est venue s'asseoir tout près pour regarder les images dans mon vieux livre. Lucy Pevensie était une rêveuse. Pendant que je lui parlais des danses des faunes avec les esprits des sources et des forêts, et des délicieux festins qu'ils préparaient autour d'un énorme feu, elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller, comme si chaque description donnait vie aux illustrations et la transportait dans un monde magique. Elle fermait les yeux, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, sans doute pour s'imaginer au cœur d'une forêt enchantée, entourée de ces innombrables êtres fabuleux qui ornaient les pages jaunies.

Elle semblait toute fragile et vulnérable, et pourtant, je décelais une grande force dans son caractère. J'admirais sa générosité sincère, l'espérance qui l'animait et aussi cette compassion sans limites qui la poussait vers les autres... même un traître comme moi. Sans aucun doute, il n'y a personne en ce monde qui ait un cœur plus pur que le sien. Elle ne m'a jamais traité avec la méfiance et le ressentiment que j'aurais mérités. Même si je ne suis jamais parvenu à oublier ce que j'avais failli lui faire, elle m'a entièrement pardonné, sans garder à mon égard la moindre trace de rancune. J'ai été si égoïste... Mais lorsque j'étais accablé de remords, plutôt que de me blâmer – avec raison –, elle m'a consolé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, en faisant preuve d'une douceur admirable. Avec toute l'innocence de la petite fille qu'elle était, elle a immédiatement remis sa pleine confiance en moi, comme si cet incident n'était jamais arrivé.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point son attitude m'a transformé! Elle a bouleversé mon existence de la manière la plus merveilleuse qui soit. En m'offrant si librement son amitié alors que personne d'autre ne semblait plus se préoccuper de mon sort, c'est elle qui depuis son arrivée inondait de joie chacune de mes journées et qui me donnait envie d'être meilleur. Grâce à elle, j'ai compris que je valais mieux que le serviteur du mal que je m'étais résigné à devenir. Elle m'a donné un but, une vraie raison de me battre. Encore aujourd'hui, je me sens indigne d'avoir obtenu la faveur d'une personne aussi spéciale. Elle avait un optimisme et une détermination dont je n'ai jamais su faire preuve, mais étrangement, mes nombreuses faiblesses ne l'ont pas empêchée de préférer mon humble compagnie à celle de tous les gens nobles, plus braves et plus intéressants que moi, qui ont également eu la chance de faire partie de sa vie. Même lorsqu'elle a atteint l'âge adulte et que des prétendants d'Archenland ont commencé à la visiter, elle ne m'a pas délaissé et, malgré tout ce qu'on en disait, c'est avec moi qu'elle continuait de passer le plus de temps. La raison demeure un mystère pour moi, mais je n'oublierai jamais combien j'ai été privilégié de servir une reine qui me considérait avant tout comme son meilleur ami.

À la fin de cette seconde journée passée en sa précieuse compagnie, j'étais plus que jamais déterminé à ne rien laisser lui arriver. Je ne pouvais plus vivre uniquement pour moi-même désormais; même ma propre vie, j'aurais consenti à la sacrifier sans hésiter si cela avait pu sauver la sienne. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai éprouvé aucun regret quand ma maison a été dévastée et que l'on m'a emmené, ni même quand on m'a jeté dans une cellule sombre et glacée dans l'attente de la sentence d'un criminel.

Lorsque le froid eut pénétré jusqu'à la moelle de mes os, j'ai vu la Sorcière Blanche s'avancer vers moi, sa baguette à la main... Je n'arriverai probablement jamais à effacer cette horrible scène de ma mémoire. J'étais seul face à son effroyable pouvoir, sans aucun moyen de fuir. J'ai regardé, partout autour de moi, la légion de statues aux visages pétrifiés, conscient que je ferais bientôt partie de ce sinistre décor. C'est alors que le regard perçant de la fausse reine s'est posé sur moi. Une colère ardente brûlait dans ses yeux sans âme. La peur m'a saisi et, l'espace d'un instant, je déteste admettre que mon esprit fut soudain assailli de doutes. Qui étais-je donc pour la défier en désobéissant à ses ordres? Comment une fillette aussi inoffensive que Lucy pouvait-elle espérer lui échapper?

Dans ce moment d'angoisse, ma consolation était de la croire en sécurité. Malgré la peur qui me paralysait, je considérais comme un honneur d'être condamné pour avoir fait ce que je savais être juste. Et je préférais subir le sort qui m'attendait, plutôt que de ne l'avoir jamais connue... ou de lui avoir fait payer le prix de ma liberté. La douleur de vivre cent ans de plus, en sachant que j'eus causé sa perte, m'aurait été bien plus insupportable.

Je l'imaginais de retour dans son pays, avec ses frères et sa sœur que je n'avais pas encore eu le plaisir de rencontrer. Elle continuerait de grandir en semant le bonheur et l'espérance autour d'elle, puis elle deviendrait une jeune femme inspirante pour tous ceux qui auraient le privilège de la côtoyer... Et tandis que ma persécutrice récitait la liste des accusations dont ses acolytes m'avaient jugé coupable, je n'entendais plus que la voix rassurante d'Aslan, qui résonnait comme un écho lointain dans ma tête, en me disant: « Tu as fait le bon choix, fidèle serviteur. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. »

C'est à ce moment que j'ai ressenti une douleur foudroyante, comme si dix lances faites de glace m'avaient atteint en même temps. Aussitôt, une sensation de froid intense s'est répandue dans tout mon corps, le laissant entièrement dur et glacé comme de la pierre; comme la mort. À peine ai-je eu le temps de fermer les yeux avant de réaliser que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Le souvenir de Lucy auquel je m'accrochais s'est évanoui, en même temps que me quittait mon dernier souffle.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté figé ainsi, dans la funeste demeure de la Sorcière. Je ne sais qu'une chose: quand j'ai senti la chaleur de la vie revenir en moi et que l'air a de nouveau rempli mes poumons, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle était là. La première chose que j'ai vue clairement, ce fut son expression affligée, presque implorante... comme si elle avait attendu là, en suppliant l'Empereur venu d'au-delà des mers de ne pas emporter mon esprit. Mais l'instant suivant, quand mes jambes affaiblies ont fléchi sous mon poids, un sourire radieux a illuminé son visage. Elle s'est précipitée pour arrêter ma chute et m'a étreint si fort qu'il m'est redevenu difficile de respirer. En l'entourant de mes bras, j'ai senti les larmes inonder mes yeux puis rouler sur mes joues. Elle était venue... pour moi! En dépit de tous les dangers qu'elle avait dû affronter, cette petite fille avait refusé de me laisser tomber; elle avait cherché Aslan jusqu'au bout, et c'est grâce à sa détermination que celui-ci m'avait ramené.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques années plus tard, un avant-midi où nous contemplions les statues du seigneur Franck et de la dame Helen, les premiers roi et reine de Narnia, Lucy m'a exprimé sa reconnaissance de l'avoir sauvée, même en sachant ce qu'il m'en coûterait. Ému, j'ai répondu que je lui étais le plus redevable, car c'était elle qui m'avait rendu l'espoir, à une époque où je n'étais qu'un esclave trop craintif pour oser faire ce qu'il fallait; elle m'avait amené à réaliser que mes actes pouvaient avoir un impact sur l'issue de la guerre, et cela valait beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu sacrifier pour elle. Considérant une fois de plus les personnages de marbre, j'ai ajouté qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire, car cette décision avait été la meilleure que j'eusse prise et que, m'eût-il fallu remonter le temps, je n'aurais pas hésité à refaire la même chose. Baissant les yeux, elle a souri, et j'ai cru l'entendre murmurer: « Je sais ».

La jeune reine me recevait toujours avec le même enthousiasme presque enfantin, comme si chaque jour qui nous séparait était aussi long qu'un mois. Lorsque je suis revenu à Cair Paravel avec la reine Susan et le roi Edmund, après que nous ayons fui Tashbaan – où le prince Rabadash avait projeté d'épouser sa Majesté Susan de force –, la plus jeune des Pevensie y était déjà. Aussitôt qu'elle a appris la nouvelle de notre arrivée, elle est sortie pour nous rejoindre, sans même attendre son escorte responsable de décharger le navire. En nous rencontrant sur le quai, elle s'est empressée d'accueillir son frère et sa sœur, avant de se tourner vers moi.

Elle m'avait maintes fois répété que je n'étais pas forcé de me soumettre à des formes excessives de politesse en sa présence, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas se sentir en position de supériorité face à ses amis de longue date, mais mon profond respect me le faisait souvent oublier. J'ai eu comme toujours le réflexe de m'incliner pour la saluer, mais avant même que j'aie eu le temps de me redresser, elle m'a sauté au cou, manquant de peu de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je ne sais pas quelle expression j'avais, mais celle du grand roi Peter a visiblement déconcerté Lucy, qui a brisé le silence en s'exclamant: « Je vous prie d'excuser mes manières, cher monsieur Tumnus! J'avais si hâte de vous revoir... Les journées étaient longues sans vos belles histoires, et je suis impatiente de savoir comment s'est passé votre séjour à Tashbaan. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, vous savez. » Espérant que mon visage n'arborait pas une teinte trop foncée, je suis finalement parvenu à bredouiller qu'elle m'avait manqué aussi. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point!

Hélas, le récit de notre voyage n'avait rien d'une histoire amusante. Presque aussitôt informée de la trahison du prince calormène, voilà qu'elle enfilait son armure pour partir à la tête de son armée. Aslan avait bien choisi son titre de Vaillante: elle avait l'adresse et la témérité des grands guerriers et elle ne craignait pas le danger. Pour ma part, bien que je fusse quelque peu rassuré de voir pendre à sa ceinture la petite fiole de diamant qui pouvait guérir toutes ses blessures éventuelles, je détestais savoir ma reine au milieu d'une affreuse bataille pendant que mon rôle m'assurait la sécurité au château. Cependant, lorsqu'elle est revenue avec les archers, la victoire avait laissé dans son regard une étincelle dont rien ne pouvait ternir la clarté.

C'est au cours de ce même été qu'elle a perdu son collier préféré – l'un des rares bijoux qu'elle aimait porter. C'est moi qui le lui avais fabriqué pour ses dix ans, un simple morceau de coquillage taillé qu'elle avait précieusement conservé tout ce temps. Après l'avoir cherché partout en vain, elle a paru si attristée que j'ai résolu de lui en sculpter un autre plus digne qu'elle le portât. Je me suis mis au travail après m'être acquitté des quelques tâches que l'on m'assignait quotidiennement et je l'ai terminé avant la fin de la semaine suivante, un soir où elle avait été convoquée à une réunion au sujet de la situation des territoires de l'est. Emportant mon présent, je suis passé devant la salle où se tenaient généralement les conseils pour voir si elle s'y trouvait encore.

Lucy était déjà sortie et admirait la vue, accoudée à la rampe d'un balcon situé tout au bout du vaste couloir. Plus d'une fois je l'avais trouvée ainsi inclinée au-dessus des hautes falaises qui surplombent la mer, et j'avais regardé distraitement ses cheveux flotter derrière elle comme une flamme vacillant au vent, avant d'être tiré de ma fascination par un mouvement de sa tête ou un quelconque bruit de pas. Aussitôt ramené à la réalité, je m'étais chaque fois détourné brusquement pour m'éloigner avec un soupir. Le malaise que je ressentais en sa présence me rendait parfois distant, car j'avais honte de ce changement que je savais insensé, et j'étais las de la mélancolie qui m'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle me demandait mon avis sur son dernier soupirant. Je voulais continuer de la voir exactement comme au tout début, au temps où je pouvais rire avec elle sans éviter son regard. La raison me poussait à m'éloigner, de peur d'oublier mon rang et de m'accrocher à de vains espoirs, mais j'ai cru qu'à force de raisonnements, j'arriverais à retrouver entièrement cette candeur qui nous avait préservé une si belle complicité au fil des ans.

Cette fois donc, j'ai osé la déranger, comptant sur les circonstances pour justifier mon intrusion. En marchant sur la pointe des sabots afin qu'elle ne m'entendît pas venir derrière elle, j'ai passé le collier au-dessus de sa tête avant même qu'elle se rendît compte de ma présence, exactement comme je l'avais fait des années auparavant. Surprise, elle a baissé la tête sans comprendre, puis, voyant la petite fleur de nacre suspendue à son cou, elle s'est retournée pour me faire face. Les poings sur les hanches mais l'air amusé, elle a tenu à savoir combien de temps j'avais passé à chercher le précieux objet. Comme j'hésitais, elle a réagi avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche: « Mon ami, m'a-t-elle dit en hochant la tête, vous êtes incorrigible. Le temps n'a rien changé du faune si aimable et attentionné que j'ai connu étant enfant. Que deviendrais-je donc sans vous pour veiller sur moi? » Mais en observant le pendentif plus attentivement, elle en a remarqué la forme plus complexe et plus soignée que l'ancienne. On ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher très longtemps. Devant mon air timide, son regard stupéfait s'est changé en un large sourire qui a découvert toutes ses dents, et on aurait dit que ses yeux s'étaient embués. Elle a brusquement interrompu mon début d'explication en me saisissant par les épaules pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je ne me souviens plus ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de me quitter, mais je suis resté là plusieurs minutes après son départ, le cœur menaçant de bondir hors de ma poitrine, croyant m'être égaré dans un rêve que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais voir se terminer.

Plus j'essayais de me convaincre que Lucy était la même que j'avais vue grandir et que bientôt je verrais partir pour un autre royaume en compagnie de son époux, plus je constatais avec stupeur que j'en étais devenu incapable. Évidemment, je reconnaissais toujours en elle cette petite fille au cœur si grand que j'avais fait vœu de protéger autrefois, mais en même temps, elle avait tellement changé... Même ses manières et son caractère semblaient s'embellir d'année en année, si bien que le jour de son vingtième anniversaire, je n'arrivais simplement plus à la quitter des yeux. En entrant dans la salle des réceptions tout ornée de roses, je l'ai vue se détourner d'une fenêtre en ogive pour descendre le large escalier. Dans sa robe de soie verte, avec ses longues boucles de cheveux entrelacées de petites perles, elle ressemblait à une nymphe. Aussi rayonnante qu'à son habitude, elle s'est approchée aussitôt pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je l'ai fait rire malgré moi, en ne trouvant rien de mieux à répondre que: « Vous êtes absolument ravissante. »

Ce soir-là, elle a été le centre d'attention à Cair Paravel. Tout le monde voulait la complimenter et lui souhaiter ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour les années à venir; en particulier un nombre décourageant de jeunes seigneurs venus des régions avoisinantes. Elle s'est cependant contentée de les remercier poliment comme le reste des convives. Après le banquet, lorsque les violons ont commencé à jouer, plutôt que d'inviter l'un d'eux pour une valse comme l'a fait sa sœur, elle est revenue vers le coin de la pièce où je m'étais assis pour observer le spectacle. J'allais lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas quand, à mon grand étonnement, elle m'a tendu la main. Avant d'avoir pleinement réalisé ce qui se passait, j'étais le seul faune au beau milieu de la piste de danse, ce qui m'a valu plus d'un regard perplexe. Mais je les distinguais à peine, car à l'exception de la fille d'Ève, tout ce qui m'entourait m'apparaissait de plus en plus flou. J'avais le sentiment doux-amer de me trouver sur un nuage d'où je ne pouvais que tomber tôt ou tard.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si, un beau matin, j'aurai le plaisir de déjeuner une nouvelle fois en sa compagnie, ou si je marcherai encore à ses côtés, sa main si légère dans la mienne, sur la plage dorée d'où elle aimait admirer la mer embrasée par le soleil couchant. Je m'ennuie tant des longues soirées durant lesquelles nous sortions nous promener dans les jardins, des heures durant, pour nous rappeler des histoires anciennes. Parfois, durant l'un de ces instants fugitifs que j'aurais voulu prolonger indéfiniment, elle m'entraînait jusqu'à une mare entourée de saules et de lilas, où les étoiles se reflétaient comme dans un miroir. Là, elle me suppliait de lui apprendre à danser comme savent si bien le faire les dryades – afin, disait-elle, d'être prête à prendre part aux réjouissances lorsqu'elle m'accompagnerait au festival d'été, dont je lui avais si souvent parlé. Lui prenant les mains, je la conduisais alors sur les dalles illuminées par la lune et, quand elle se mettait à tournoyer avec la grâce d'une fée, enveloppée dans la lumière clignotante des lucioles, je croyais presque voir un enfant des étoiles, ou encore ce que les humains appellent un ange.

Je pense que ses frères et sa sœur auraient apprécié qu'elle se préoccupât davantage de la gestion du royaume et des chevaliers qui demandaient à la rencontrer. J'éprouvais comme un pincement au cœur pendant que Lucy se résignait à assister à toutes ces réceptions, mais j'ai tout de même tenté de m'effacer un peu, afin de ne pas la gêner dans son rôle de dirigeante de Narnia. Ne souhaitant pas l'importuner, je me contentais d'ouvrir l'un de mes vieux livres de contes ou de contempler le paysage, perdu dans mes pensées. Pourtant, elle continuait de me rendre visite presque tous les jours. Dès qu'un moment de liberté se présentait, aussi souvent que la température nous le permettait, nous allions nous asseoir dans l'herbe soyeuse du verger, qu'une douce brise faisait onduler en permanence comme une mer verte. Sous les arbres en fleurs, elle me parlait des plus récentes nouvelles du royaume et de ses projets, et moi, je l'informais à mon tour de ce que j'avais lu ou de ce que je prévoyais faire au cours de l'été. Lorsque nous ne savions plus quoi dire, je sortais ma flûte – j'avais quelques réticences au début, craignant de raviver de mauvais souvenirs, mais elle m'a assuré de nombreuses fois qu'elle avait parfaitement confiance en moi et qu'il lui faisait plaisir de m'entendre. Alors je jouais pour elle, improvisant des mélodies au son desquelles les branches s'inclinaient et des nuées de papillons venaient voltiger autour de nous.

La jeune reine s'éclipsait chaque fois que sa présence n'était pas requise au château et en profitait pour me rejoindre. Elle savait toujours où me trouver. L'automne, elle aimait autant que moi suivre les sentiers, dans la forêt qui borde le château. Chaque promenade était agrémentée par le bruissement d'une pluie de feuilles mortes, qui tombaient une à une à nos pieds pour compléter un tapis multicolore. Quelquefois, je la portais pour l'amener voir l'autre côté du ruisseau, où je lui enseignais tout ce que savent les faunes sur les espèces moins connues de végétaux et d'animaux sauvages. Quand il commençait à faire plus frais, je lui prêtais mon écharpe pour m'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas froid, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés pour siroter une bonne tasse du meilleur thé narnien.

Aussi, lors des banquets, en dépit du grand nombre d'invités, Lucy insistait toujours pour que je mange à sa table, en affirmant pour me convaincre qu'elle me devait tout ce qu'elle était devenue. À cela, je répliquais qu'elle plaçait la dette de mon côté, puisque c'était déjà pour moi un trop grand privilège que d'être pour toujours son plus humble et dévoué serviteur. Elle se mettait alors à rire, et ses yeux retrouvaient l'éclat qui les avait habités, le jour où elle avait découvert Narnia. Et s'il lui arrivait d'être tracassée par quelque ennui, j'étais le premier à qui elle venait en parler. Je m'asseyais volontiers pour l'écouter, en tâchant de la conseiller aussi judicieusement que possible, aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour que les soucis cessent d'assombrir son regard habituellement si gai.

Bien que jamais je ne me fusse senti aussi proche, ni ne me fusse autant soucié d'une autre personne, je devais me rendre à l'évidence: c'était une reine. Qui plus est, elle était jeune et d'une grande beauté qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Mais la plus grande partie de son charme émanait de l'intérieur de sa personne, car elle possédait de surcroît nombre de qualités des plus remarquables: elle était drôle mais également sage et réfléchie, optimiste quoique réaliste, toujours joyeuse, sensible et attentive, brillante, courageuse et sûre d'elle... et elle avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi de plus vivant que les autres, qui donnait irrésistiblement envie de passer toujours plus de temps avec elle pour apprendre à voir le monde à travers son regard si pur. Elle était tout ce dont n'importe quel jeune homme pouvait rêver et elle méritait un époux qui se montrerait digne d'elle: quelqu'un qui l'aimerait inconditionnellement pour tout ce qu'elle était, mais qui saurait également prendre soin d'elle comme du plus précieux trésor... et je n'étais que l'un de ses nombreux sujets. Je n'avais rien à lui offrir. De toute manière, même la royauté n'aurait pas fait de moi un fils d'Adam pour espérer avoir une chance de mériter sa main. Alors que voyait-elle de si spécial en moi qui justifiât qu'elle veuille passer la majeure partie de ses temps libres en ma présence, plutôt qu'avec tous les jeunes gens de son âge qui ne demandaient qu'à la rencontrer?

Elle avait poliment refusé les demandes de ses premiers soupirants, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. J'étais condamné à la voir éprouver pour un autre ce qui me dévorait de l'intérieur sans que je pusse le lui laisser savoir. Un jour, elle en rencontrerait certainement un qui saurait gagner son cœur. Et une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé celui qu'elle attendait, ce serait avec lui, dorénavant, qu'elle partagerait ses joies et ses rêves; dans ses moments de tristesse, ce serait auprès de lui qu'elle chercherait le réconfort et c'est lui qui serait là pour essuyer ses larmes. Naturellement, je resterais toujours disponible et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, mais elle n'aurait alors plus autant besoin de moi, que moi d'elle. Plus le temps passait, plus je redoutais le moment où elle me présenterait l'heureux élu, craignant qu'elle ne discerne dans mon regard quelque chose qui me trahirait, car il aurait été bien naïf de ma part d'oser croire qu'elle pût éprouver pour un vieux faune comme moi des sentiments excédant la grande affection qu'elle me vouait depuis sa tendre enfance, et son bonheur m'importait plus que tout ce que je pouvais ressentir. Ce fardeau me broyait le cœur, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu lui causer du chagrin en laissant transparaître ma douleur. Le risque de la blesser ou de perdre son estime m'était trop pénible à imaginer.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle m'a demandé si j'avais déjà songé à fonder une famille, je me suis bien gardé de lui avouer que j'aurais été incapable de prétendre aimer une autre créature de tout mon cœur. J'avais maintes fois rencontré de bien sympathiques naïades et dryades lors des festivités annuelles, certes, mais aucune en qui j'aie reconnu mon âme sœur. Je parvenais habituellement à me tirer de ces conversations sans rien laisser paraître, mais la fois où elle m'a confié sa crainte de ne correspondre aux attentes réelles d'aucun de ses prétendants, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à cacher mon désespoir. Malgré les visites incessantes des ambassadeurs envoyés pour demander sa main, elle croyait ne pas avoir le tempérament posé et rationnel que son rang exigeait. Ce manque d'assurance ne lui ressemblait pas. J'ai tenté de la rassurer, en lui affirmant qu'un grand nombre de ces jeunes gens l'estimaient sûrement pour la force de son caractère, bien plus que pour sa couronne et sa beauté, et qu'elle finirait forcément par trouver parmi eux quelqu'un qui saurait apprécier ses nombreuses qualités à leur juste valeur... mais tout cela me semblait si absurde que je n'ai pas trouvé la sagesse de me taire. J'ai bêtement ajouté qu'il était excessivement difficile, pour quiconque passait suffisamment de temps à ses côtés pour bien la connaître, de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle justement pour toutes ces particularités qui la rendaient tellement unique. Comme si ce n'était pas assez déplacé, j'ai renchéri en allant jusqu'à dire que tous ces hommes susceptibles de l'intéresser qui auraient espéré la changer n'avaient aucune idée de la valeur de ce qu'ils contemplaient ni de ce que d'autres auraient donné pour être à leur place.

Remarquant sans doute l'émotion que je n'arrivais plus à dissimuler dans ma voix, la fille d'Ève a paru troublée. Elle m'a regardé gravement, puis après un moment d'hésitation, m'a demandé: « Vous pensez vraiment tout ce que vous avez dit? » Comprenant enfin que j'avais trop parlé, j'ai senti ma respiration s'accélérer de façon alarmante et, tandis que je fixais obstinément mes sabots, j'imaginais très bien ma peau emprunter progressivement la couleur de mon ancienne écharpe de laine. Puis, quand j'ai entendu sa voix, inquiète mais empreinte d'une tendresse inhabituelle, prononcer mon nom, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir me dissoudre dans le sol, afin qu'elle ne vît pas les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de mes yeux.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'un centaure a mis fin à mon supplice, en se présentant pour informer la quatrième héritière du trône que les trois autres rois et reine étaient déjà prêts pour leur partie de chasse depuis près d'une heure et la cherchaient partout. Elle s'est vite levée du banc de pierre sur lequel nous étions assis, mais avant de le suivre, elle s'est penchée vers moi et m'a dit, sur le même ton réconfortant: « Merci infiniment pour votre écoute attentive, mon très cher ami. Vos bons encouragements me sont d'une aide précieuse et je regrette beaucoup de devoir partir aussi précipitamment. Je reviendrai vite vous voir dès notre retour, c'est promis. Je souhaiterais vous parler plus longtemps. Et... Tumnus? » Elle a jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule pour signifier au messager qu'il pouvait disposer, puis, s'approchant encore, elle a posé sa main sur la mienne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai osé lentement lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Elle a finalement ajouté: « Je veux seulement que vous sachiez qu'aussi longtemps que vous êtes là pour moi, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Si dans tout le pays il s'était trouvé un seul prince semblable à vous... il y a longtemps que j'aurais fait mon choix. » Ce sont les dernières paroles que j'ai entendues d'elle, car je ne l'ai jamais revue.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis ce temps, je me remémore constamment les après-midis passés dans la bibliothèque, les parties d'échecs qu'elle gagnait presque invariablement, les étoiles filantes que nous observions près de la fontaine, et ces nuits orageuses où, enfant, elle venait me réclamer des berceuses qui l'aideraient à trouver le sommeil... Je donnerais tout pour revivre une seule de ces journées. Je me sens si seul, à présent. Personne ne savait me comprendre aussi bien que Lucy Pevensie; elle était la seule à qui je pouvais toujours m'ouvrir sans crainte d'être jugé et auprès de qui je trouvais toujours l'encouragement dont j'avais besoin. Hormis Aslan, c'était aussi la seule qui me donnait le sentiment d'être réellement important. C'est de loin la plus grande amie que j'aie eue. Maintenant que je l'ai perdue, je suis persuadé que rien ni personne ne comblera le vide immense qu'elle a laissé dans mon cœur.

J'essaie de ne pas trop songer à elle, mais tous mes efforts ne contribuent qu'à accroître l'insondable solitude qui me ronge. Quand je passe devant son trône vide, je la revois, les yeux brillants, porter fièrement sa couronne pour la première fois; quand les flocons de neige tourbillonnent tel un million de plumes dans la lumière des lanternes, je repense au jour où elle est apparue dans mon monde, seule dans la désolation de l'hiver comme la première étoile dans l'obscurité grandissante du crépuscule; quand le printemps fait renaître la forêt, les bourgeons qui éclosent me rappellent les fleurs qu'elle mettait parfois dans ses cheveux, et quand l'aube se lève, le ciel emprunte la couleur de ses yeux. Chaque fois qu'un détail fait ressurgir de telles images dans ma mémoire, je suis pris d'une nostalgie plus douloureuse encore que celle qui me faisait autrefois désespérer de revoir l'été. Il me semble qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis ces événements, si bien qu'il m'arrive quelquefois de douter que tout cela ce soit réellement passé... mais dans ces moments de confusion, je n'ai qu'à toucher les pointes de métal qu'elle a fait fabriquer pour moi et qui ornent le bout de mes cornes – qu'un bourreau de la Sorcière avait coupées – pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas du fruit de mon imagination.

Je ne sais pas où elle est allée, ni pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle parte si soudainement. J'étais pourtant son confident; elle m'a toujours fait part de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête... mais pas cette fois. Ce jour-là, elle a disparu sans laisser d'indice, sans donner la plus vague explication à qui que ce soit. Je n'ai même pas pu lui faire mes adieux. Apparemment, les autres n'en savent pas plus que moi. On dit partout que le reste de la famille royale est également introuvable; personne n'a eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis que leurs chevaux sont revenus seuls, le jour de cette partie de chasse. Le vœu qu'ils ont fait était-il donc de quitter définitivement Cair Paravel pour retourner vivre dans leur propre pays, dont aucun d'entre nous n'a su découvrir le chemin? Et s'il leur était arrivé malheur? Si Lucy était... Non! Non, je suis sûr qu'elle se porte bien. Je ne pourrais me résoudre à croire que tout ce qu'il me restera jamais d'elle, c'est le mouchoir qu'elle m'a offert...

J'ai bien essayé de la retrouver. J'ai parcouru la forêt entière dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose, mais tout ce que j'ai pu ramener, c'est le cor de la reine Susan, qui était tombé près du vieux réverbère. Monsieur Castor dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas. C'est ce que tous semblent croire, d'ailleurs. Dois-je continuer à espérer malgré tout? Je ne sais plus. L'éventualité où je ne reverrais pas Lucy de mon vivant m'est trop difficile à concevoir. Surtout si c'est par ma propre faute... Je ne cesse de penser à la toute dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Comme je regrette de lui avoir parlé du cerf blanc qui exauce les souhaits! Si seulement j'avais pu imaginer qu'en le poursuivant, elle disparaîtrait aussi subitement avec toute sa famille...

Je me demande où elle est en ce moment même et ce qu'elle fait. Sait-elle seulement combien la vie à Narnia est redevenue terne depuis qu'elle n'est plus là pour l'illuminer de sa présence? Lui est-il arrivé de penser à moi?... Ou peut-être a-t-elle trouvé le bonheur ailleurs et m'a-t-elle oublié. Je sais bien que Lucy Pevensie n'est pas de celles qui abandonnent leurs amis, mais bien que cette possibilité m'attriste énormément, je la préférerais encore à l'autre option. Je sais que rien n'arrive qui ne soit la volonté du grand Lion, mais je n'ai pas osé lui poser de questions. J'ai peur de découvrir qu'elle est partie pour de bon. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle se porte bien. Je prie Aslan de la protéger où qu'elle soit et, si possible, de la ramener à Narnia. Le peuple a besoin de ses rois et reines, et moi... j'aimerais tant la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Je voudrais simplement la remercier encore pour tout le bonheur qu'elle m'a apporté, et... qu'elle sache à quel point son amitié a compté à mes yeux. Je lui dois tant... J'aurais dû le lui dire quand il était encore temps. Si je pouvais au moins m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité et heureuse... Cela ne suffirait sans doute pas à chasser l'écrasante solitude qui m'enlève toute joie de vivre, mais peut-être alors n'aurais-je plus autant l'impression de lentement redevenir un faune de pierre.

Quel tableau pathétique je dois constituer, assis dans la pénombre à gémir sur le passé... Ma reine n'aimerait pas me voir dans cet état lamentable. Elle qui était si proche d'Aslan, je sais qu'elle serait déçue de mon attitude et elle aurait bien raison de l'être. Bien que son absence ne me chagrine pas moins terriblement qu'au premier jour, je ne peux gaspiller mes dernières années à me morfondre de la sorte. Il est vrai que je ne prends plus aucun plaisir aux fêtes et qu'il me tarde de partir la retrouver, mais je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser ainsi dépérir à cause d'événements qu'il ne m'appartient pas de contrôler. Sa destinée se trouve aujourd'hui entre les mains du tout-puissant Empereur, tout comme la mienne qui n'est pas tout à fait accomplie.

Il m'est difficile de comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait rester, mais je dois m'en remettre à celui qui a créé chaque être dans un but spécifique, car lui seul sait ce qui vaut le mieux pour elle, ainsi que pour moi... S'il a voulu que je reste, ce doit être que mon rôle n'est pas encore terminé ici-bas, et il serait égoïste de ma part de vouloir garder ma reine auprès de moi si sa destinée se trouve ailleurs. Puisque j'ai consacré ma vie à la cause d'Aslan, je me dois de continuer à le servir fidèlement tant qu'il lui plaira. Ce sera plus difficile sans ma chère amie, mais je ne veux pas éprouver de remords quand je serai finalement appelé à voir mon créateur sous sa vraie forme. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je l'ai négligé, ces derniers temps, lui qui a pourtant été si bon et si patient envers moi... Tant que je ne serai pas arrivé dans sa demeure, j'ai désespérément besoin que son souffle me ranime encore une fois et me fortifie, pour que la volonté de le glorifier comme il se doit jusqu'à mon dernier soupir me revienne plus forte qu'avant.

Pour ce qui est de Lucy... au moins, je possède cette certitude que je la reverrai un jour, et ce peut-être plus tôt que je ne le pense. Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de me soucier de son sort, je suis sûr qu'Aslan veille sur elle et, quoi qu'il advienne, je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant pour chacune de ces années durant lesquelles il m'a été donné d'apprécier la compagnie d'une amie si merveilleuse. Même si pour un temps je ne puis plus la voir que dans mes rêves, pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais à la triste vie que je menais avant de la connaître. À présent, il est temps que je cesse de m'inquiéter en vain. Je ne veux pas m'enfoncer plus profondément dans mon affliction, mais au contraire retenir ce que son exemple m'a appris. Les images qu'elle laisse pour toujours gravées dans ma mémoire n'ont pas de prix et, en retour, je désire retrouver la force d'honorer sa mémoire, en vivant comme elle de façon à rendre l'espoir à ceux qui l'ont perdu. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour elle et pour notre bienveillant maître.

Maintenant, mon réconfort est de savoir que chaque soleil qui s'éteint et chaque été qui meurt me rapprochent un peu plus de Lucy. J'ignore combien de temps encore il me reste dans ce monde, mais une chose est certaine: si ma vie doit s'achever avant son retour, dans le pays d'Aslan, je passerai chaque seconde à l'attendre. Et aussitôt que je l'apercevrai, de l'intérieur du royaume éternel, la première chose que je ferai sera de courir à sa rencontre pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais osé le faire pendant qu'elle était ici, mais la prochaine fois qu'elle se tiendra devant moi, je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à m'en empêcher, peu importe ce qu'en penseront tous les autres. Même au risque de décevoir l'opinion qu'elle se faisait de moi, les mots que j'ai trop longtemps retenus sortiront pour la première fois, sans risquer désormais de compromettre son bonheur. Le destin des hommes n'étant pas le même là-bas, une telle déclaration n'aura plus aucune incidence sur les choix qu'elle aurait pu faire dans cette vie, mais elle saura enfin combien je l'ai toujours aimée.

Ce seront nos dernières retrouvailles, car à partir de ce moment-là, il n'y aura plus jamais de divisions. Tout comme le monde véritable, celui qui ne se flétrit pas, rien de ce qui est bon n'aura plus de fin. Les amis ne seront plus séparés ni par le temps, ni par la distance, ni même par la mort, car ces choses auront été remplacées par un amour qui dure à tout jamais.

Fin... en attendant celle qui nous réunira.

.

* * *

_._

_Alors voilà, c'est tout... Je sais que c'est plutôt déprimant, mais j'ai écrit ce texte pour moi-même durant mes temps libres et je l'ai seulement publié ici au cas où quelqu'un d'aussi fleur bleue que moi réussirait à le lire en entier sans tomber dans les pommes ou en dépression. J'avais simplement envie d'approfondir un peu le côté psychologique et de réfléchir inutilement à ce qui pouvait s'être passé durant les grandes séquences que l'on ne voit pas, mais le résultat final s'est avéré plus __dramatique que je ne l'avais prévu. J'admets aussi que l'idée dans son ensemble peut paraître bizarre et, bien que j'aie essayé de respecter autant que possible le caractère des personnages, je ne prétends aucunement que ma vision corresponde à celle de l'auteur. Alors si par malheur je viens de gâcher le souvenir que vous aviez de Narnia ou de nos amis les faunes en général, faites-moi le plaisir d'oublier sur-le-champ ce que vous venez de lire! La dernière chose que je voudrais, ce serait de ternir l'image de ces livres que j'aime beaucoup ainsi que de leur auteur pour qui j'ai le plus grand respect._

_Si vous avez remarqué des détails qui vous déplaisent et que vous savez comment je pourrais améliorer dans un avenir proche, ou si vous voulez tout simplement me faire part de vos impressions sur l'ensemble, positives ou non, écrivez-moi. Même les lanceurs de tomates virtuelles sont les bienvenus. (Je me ferai une soupe avec vos projectiles!) Ne soyez pas timides, je ne crois pas que je me donnerai la peine d'aller mordre qui que ce soit. Je suis végétarienne, de toute façon..._

_Oh, et une dernière chose avant de vous ficher la paix. J'allais demander qu'on me prévienne, si quelqu'un sait où je peux me procurer une armoire dont la fonction « passage vers le réverbère » fonctionne, mais tout compte fait, ça ne me serait pas indispensable: j'ai découvert le vrai Narnia dont s'est inspiré Lewis et le fameux nom qu'Aslan porte dans notre univers! Pour de plus amples informations, référez-vous au très beau texte de **Nimrodel de la Lorien**, la première personne à s'être infligé tout mon texte et à m'avoir dit ce qu'elle en pensait, en prenant même le temps d'entrer dans les détails de chacune des cinq parties! Alors à __**Nimrodel**: merci pour ta patience et pour la gentillesse de tes propos; je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir d'aussi bons commentaires... J'en suis encore émue! J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour le commentaire médiocre que je t'ai laissé en retour. Il se voulait admiratif, mais en le relisant, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais assez mal exprimée. Je tenais juste à ce que tout le monde sache que j'ai trouvé ton texte magnifique. C'était une belle initiative de ta part d'oser faire le parallèle entre Narnia et la Bible et c'est ce que je voulais vraiment te dire._

_Merci beaucoup aussi à **sophiat **pour la deuxième critique, qui a été tout aussi agréable à lire, ainsi qu'à **Ga3lle, **qui m'a laissé de très beaux messages également. Vos commentaires sont tellement gentils... Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir! Pour ceux qui auraient des critiques moins flatteuses à me présenter, forcez-vous pour m'écrire des éloges, un point c'est tout! Non, je plaisante: sortez plutôt de votre cachette! Je veux connaître l'avis honnête de tous mes lecteurs, parce que c'est ce qui m'aidera à faire mieux la prochaine fois. Merci encore à vous tous et longue vie à Aslan!_


End file.
